Code: Lulubell
by Chibigurl116
Summary: When a new girl by the name of Luanabell Mykas is discovered on Lyoko with no memory of how she got there or who she is, the warriors keep her close by their side hoping to uncover where she originated from and find her purpose. During this they discover the truth about her, about themselves, and learn how cunning X.A.N.A actually is.
1. A Beginning Of The End

It was cold. Or maybe it wasn't, it just looked like it should be cold and therefor, I felt cold.

There were formations of ice everywhere with small and large platforms. Some were moving; sliding left and right, up and down. Others stood still. Some were large slopes and slides that led to a variation of places. Some simply stopped and over the edge was the large dark blue sea. I knew there were three other areas much like this one: A desert, a forest, and mountains.

I didn't have a name for this place, nor did I know what its purpose was. If my assumption was correct this was my second week since I woke up underneath a cave behind a waterfall in the mountain area. It was a vast land with nothing to show for it. I spent my time trekking forward hoping to find some answers. Instead, all I found were more questions.

"Odd! Look out!" My ears perked up at the voices. Running quickly and quietly I hid behind a nearby large ice formation, then slowly peaked over the side. I had seen these people a couple of times before, and something told in my head told me to stay away from them. However, I wanted to approach them. Maybe they could provide for me the answers that I was looking for. Or better, maybe they could get me out of this place. But my shyness prevented any of those things from happening, so I simply watched them from a distance.

There was a boy with short brown hair in a intricate yellow and brown samurai outfit. He was waving his sword back and forth deflecting blows from a nearby monster. It was block shaped and yellow with a large white eye in the center of all four sides. Next to him was another boy with blonde hair that seemed to stand almost straight up. He wore a purple cat-like outfit and jumped around expertly shooting arrows at the enemy.

Every time I spotted them they were fighting some sort of creature. In my travels I was never bothered by these monsters. I glanced down at my own attire. It was a long black dress torn slightly on one side with fishnet sleeves and stockings. Instead of fingers I had razor sharp claws that could be extended, retracted, detached, and even regenerated. From studying my reflection several times in the pools of water I also learned that I have short black hair that almost grazed my shoulders and a patch over my left eye that looked to be sewn on. Sitting atop my head were two large bat ears that twitched back and forth to the slightest sound. When the warriors were fighting with the monsters I could hear them from several miles away. I had even learned that I had a pair of small bat wings attached to my back that I could use to fly where ever I wanted. So when I got wind of the battles I could quickly arrive and watch.

More often than not they brought along a girl with black hair who wore a deep maroon suit and carried oriental fans as her weapons. Always with them was the girl with bright pink hair and an outfit to match. She shot small balls of energy at her opponents and more often than not froze them as well.

I was too distracted with watching these people battle that I almost didn't hear the block shaped monster sneak up on me, which was completely odd since I had perfect hearing. I turned around at the last second and let out a scream, jumping out of the way of the laser and out from my hiding place.

I wasn't accustomed to fighting, so I didn't really know what to do. Instead, I extending my wings and flew a few feet into the sky. Here it was easier to doge the blows.

"Uh, Jeremie, we've got a problem here." I heard the brown-headed boy speak.

Suddenly, a voice erupted from all around. "What do you mean?"

Looking down at my claws, I pointed them at the block. "Fire!" I yelled, my voice raspy and cracking from lack of use. The claw shot from my hand like lightning and sliced directly through the block's entire square frame. It stumbled awkwardly for a moment, then exploded into small pieces. "Regenerate." I said quietly and the claw instantly regrew, completely painless.

I didn't have much fighting experience, but the instincts seemed to come almost naturally to me. It was completely strange. What was this place?

"Who was that?" The voice overhead spoke.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us."

I retracted my wings and landed flawlessly on the ground. Slowly, I turned to face the warriors. They both stared at me with a shocked and confused expressions on their face. They didn't know who I was. Well, neither did I.

The three of us stared at each other in silence until the boy named Jeremie's voice spoke again. "Odd, Ulrich, I don't really know what to tell you."

"Who is she?" The blonde questioned. I spotted a tail attached to him from behind sway back and forth in curiosity. "Why is she here?" He turned to the person beside him. "What do you think Ulrich?"

But the brown-haired boy simply shook his head.

"Uhm..." I stared, stumbling over my words furiously. Ulrich, and who I assumed was Odd, looked up at me. "I don't... really know...why I'm here...either. " I sighed deeply and tried to find my voice. "I woke up in the mountains a week ago... I don't know who I am. All I know is my name."

They watched me for a moment, until Ulrich said, "What's your name?"

"Luanabell Mykas. But I just call myself Lulubell."

"Lulubell eh? What a cool name~" Odd grinned widely.

Jeremie's voice rang overhead. "I don't know how she got there, or where she came from, but I don't think she's from Earth. I can't find a Luanabell Mykas anywhere in any system."

Ulrich placed his sword back inside it's sheath. "So does that mean she's the same as Aelita? Or just an Artificial Intelligence or whatever you called it."

"It looks to be that way." There was a pause. "She doesn't have a human equivalent so I'm seeing if the same materialization code that worked on Aelita will work on her. If not, then she is an A.I. created somehow right under our noses."

Odd shook his head. "Oh wow, things for us just keep getting weirder everyday."

My ears twitched and I glanced around. Everything seemed to be quiet but I could hear more monsters from far off in the distance.

"Aelita has already deactivated the tower, so I'm bringing you two back." Moments later the two boys that stood before me denigrated into small particles until they simply disappeared.

I was lying if I wasn't a bit sad that they left. Now I was alone again. Or at least that's what I thought, but within seconds, I felt myself disappear and be pulled through several large pipe looking cylinders that twisted up and down, left and right. I felt as if I was going to be sick. Suddenly, it all stopped and I collapsed to the ground, passing out.

* * *

The first thing I heard were voices that seemed to be arguing. "No we can't take her to the infirmary she isn't a student at the school!"

"Well we've got to do something!"

"I'm telling you guys it's that first return trip. It can really take a lot out of you."

Slowly, I forced my eyes open to see five worried faces staring down at me. I shot up in surprise and slammed my head into the boy's who wore rounded black glasses. He fell back in shock and pain, and someone beside me busted out laughing. It was Odd.

I glanced down at my body. I wore a large black and white striped long sleeve shirt with simple tight black pants. Instead of claws I had small nimble fingers. I touched my face to discover that both of my eyes were uncovered and in full use. I pat my head, but no large ears. "Where am I...?" I asked feebly, looking around at everyone slowly.

The oldest girl with black hair approached me. "You're on Earth."

"...Earth?" I asked, still completely confused. Is this the place I originated from? Maybe so. In appearance I looked similar to those around me, but I was still unsure.

"Oh man!" Odd slapped his hand to his forehead. "It's like starting with Aelita all over again."

The pink haired girl who I was assuming was Aelita let out a small giggle at this.

The boy I knocked down sat up and I recognized his voice as Jeremie's. "Right well welcome. I believe names are in order." He cleared his throat. "I'm Jeremie Belpois."

The girl to his right smiled sweetly. "I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

"Ulrich Stern."

The blonde boy grinned mischievously. "Odd Della Robia at your service~"

Then the girl with pink hair spoke. "And I'm Aelita Stones."

"Well uh..." I glanced around at the large room. In the center looked to be a holographic map next to an extremely large computer. "I don't know... if it's a good thing that you brought me here." I turned my attention back to the five. "But I have to say thanks. It was getting extremely boring where ever I was at."

Everyone laughed slightly and Jeremie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You were on Lyoko. A virtual world."

"Hmm..." I nodded, then yawned loudly, unable to control the reaction.

"So," Ulrich turned to face Jeremie. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Same thing we always do." He smiled confidently.

* * *

"You said your name is Luanabell Mykas?" The principle, Mr. Delmas, asked, glancing at me over a sheet of paper that was supposedly a recommendation and application form from my "parents" that Jeremie conjured up.

"Yes sir. But I'd prefer it if you'd call me Lulubell." I dug my shoe into the carpet with nervousness.

He nodded at this. "Alright Miss Lulubell, you'll be sharing a room with Aelita Stones." He gestured to the girl in pink sitting beside me. She looked over and gave a reassuring smile. I wish I could feel that confident. "Please pick up your schedule from the front desk outside my office."

I nodded and we both excited to find the rest of the group waiting outside. I walked over to the blonde haired lady who was typing away at her computer. Without even looking up, she handed me a sheet of paper with my classes that I would be taking from tomorrow on out. We quickly left.

"I'm still confused..." I said, looking over at everyone else.

Yumi put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry. For now, go get settled in with Aelita. I know this a lot to drop on you in one day, but I promise everything will be explained soon." Yumi had the kind of calm and reassuring voice to where I couldn't help but agree to her.

They headed off in another direction while Aelita led me to our shared dorm, and my new life.

* * *

**"The journey of a thousand leagues begins with a single step."**


	2. A Life Worth Living

Aelita led me to our now shared dorm room, but soon had to leave for she had several classes left in the day. I stayed inside the room, not wanting to venture too far into unknown territory. I was still thoroughly confused on just about everything. It all happened so fast and I didn't even know why they enrolled me in this school. It didn't make any since. Or maybe it did and I just didn't get it. I didn't know what to do...

I walked across the dull looking room towards the window. The classes must be changing because the kids were crossing the campus going to a smaller building in the center of the courtyard. It much be the lunch room.

I tilted my head at this. Walking back over to my bed, I sat down. I was just confusing myself further. I didn't know what Earth was, yet I knew that students usually go to lunch around eleven? That didn't make even the slightest bit of sense. I strained my brain trying to remember even the smallest details of my past. I knew my name, but why was there no evidence of me left on Earth, if this is really where I came from. Did I have a family? Pets? Or was I just a loner left on the street? I didn't know. I couldn't know and that's why I was getting so irritated.

Sighing, I just gave up and picked up a nearby book, then began to read.

* * *

Aelita came back to the dorm about three hours later. I had just finished reading when she entered. "Hey~" She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey.." I said back, sitting up.

"We need to head to the factory. We will explain everything that we can to you there." I nodded, and followed her out the door. She led me from the campus into a nearby forest, then down into the sewers where we came back up at an abandoned factory. The same one from yesterday. From there we rode the elevator down to where Jeremie was sitting in his chair working on that large computer.

"Hello Aelita, Lulubell." Jeremie greeted us without even looking up. I followed the pink-haired girl over to Jeremie's side where he was busily typing away.

"So...uhm... What did you want to explain to me?"

Jeremie pushed his glasses higher on his face. "Well, there are several thing we can't explain to you since we don't know much about you, and it seems you've lost your memory so you can't tell us anything about yourself. But we can explain to you what we plan to do during you stay here." He looked over at Aelita and she took the floor.

"We want to keep you close to us so we can try gather data from Sector Five to see if it can help us understand why you were stranded on Lyoko with no memory of who you were."

Jeremie nodded. "We want you to fight as a Lyoko Warrior until we can discover who you really are and why you are here."

I pondered over all of the information. "What's a Lyoko Warrior?" I questioned.

Aelita smiled over at me. "It's us defending the world against X.A.N.A., mulit-agent program that is trying to take over the world."

"Oh wow..." I mumbled. I thought about my choices. Well, did I really have any to begin with? If I didn't agree to their terms I'd never know who I was or how I came to be. And right now, that's all I wanted from this Earth planet. I nodded up at them. "Alright. I'll do it."

I watched as Jeremie nodded then typed away on his computer. "Okay. That's all for tonight. Aelita or I will let you know if we come up on anything on why you were in Lyoko."

Aelita turned to me and smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "For now, you need to head back to the dorms and get to sleep. It's been a long day for you and tomorrow will be a bore with all of your classes."

I gave her an appreciative nod and turned, entering the elevator and leaving the factory.

* * *

The next morning I found myself sitting in Miss. Hertz class listening to her rave on about chemistry like subjects. For some reason it didn't hold my interest. I could only stare up blankly at the black board as if I was thinking of something else. I wasn't however. I did take time to notice that Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were all in my class. They all sat up at the front, but I wasn't as bold. I took to slinking in the back hoping to not be seen by people gawking at the new girl. I would have liked to become invisible if it were at all possible. The entire class I just sat there keeping to myself. I didn't even had a lab partner since everyone was already paired up evenly before I came along. But that was okay. The less social interaction I had the less awkward situations I would have to be put through.

"Miss. Mykas." I shot my head up at the sound of my name. Miss. Hertz was glaring down at me, probably for not paying attention. "You're not starting your year off here at Kadic on a good foot." She smacked the ruler she was holding into the palm of her free head threateningly. "If you wish to achieve academic success I suggest you keep your eyes from staring down in your lap." And with that she turned and walked back up to the front of the class. Everyone's heads were turned around and staring right at me. Well if people didn't know there was a new girl in school, they sure did now.

I caught Odd's glance from the front and he gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Surprisingly, it made me feel better.

After several more classes where similar incidents had occurred, it was time for lunch. I entered the lunch room alone and observed for a few moments how this line worked. Apparently you just get your tray and grab the dishes you wished to eat. Seemed simple enough. That thought led to another. I couldn't remember ever eating food, if I did. So what was it like?

Deciding to answer my question instead of pondering over the possibilities, I grabbed a tray and quickly made it through the line. I spotted Aelita and the others sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Was it okay if I sat with them? They were the only ones I really knew... So I guess it would be okay.

As I took step after step towards them, my confidence decreased. But when I finally arrived Yumi patted the seat next to her on the left, smiling warmly, I no longer felt nervous.

"So I heard we have ourselves a new Lyoko Warrior." She said laying her hands down on the table, and looked over at me.

I felt a small blush creep on my cheeks from having all the attention on me. I gave a slight nod.

Odd spoke up but his mouth was full of food so his speech was muffled. "That's great! I'm tired of being the only one doing all of the work."

"Excuse you?" Ulrich shot back, smirking. "Last time I checked you didn't even destroy one monster before you were devertulized."

Odd paused for a moment then stuck his tongue out, then continued to stuff his face. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Well, I knew that my life here wouldn't be boring. That was for sure. I had no idea what I was in for.

* * *

**I know this is super short and I'm so sorry. But I've been working on this for like a week and it's only this small? I don't know what's up with that but I haven't been working as hard... I'm sorry so I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer... sorry.**


End file.
